


Tear In My Heart - twenty one pilots

by miilkteeth



Series: Songs prompts [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, cute as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkteeth/pseuds/miilkteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,<br/>But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine,<br/>I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,<br/>For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear In My Heart - twenty one pilots

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Smornby one shot I've written and idk how I feel. It's probably gonna be part of a series based on songs so yeah.

Ross looked to his left as he saw the shadowed figure of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully beside him in the car. They were driving back from one of their date nights at the cinema and the stupid rom-com they saw had obviously left Smith exhausted. Ross couldn't help but smile when he saw Smith's pale skin catch the harsh street lights that illuminated the car. Smith's hair shone and the smirk on his face made Ross wish he could stay there forever with him.

He sat in silence, not wanting to turn on the radio and risk waking Smith, driving back to the cosy apartment they shared in Bristol. They'd moved there as friends after uni together and ended up becoming more than that, finally finding the happiness they deserved in each other. Smith just made Ross feel alive kind of like he was on fire all the time. He'd allowed Smith to see the emotional side of him, something that had never really happened before. It was as if an insanely attractive guardian angel had come down straight from the skies just for him. Smith protected Ross and in his own small way, Ross protected Smith.

Lost in his thought, Ross managed to drive straight through a pothole. "Shit" he breathed, making sure to pay attention carefully to the road so he didn't wake his boyfriend. He thought that by now their local council would've done something about the potholes but no, he just had to dodge them. To be honest he didn't really mind, it was either take a little more effort to avoid the holes or drag Smith out of the frankly adorable state he was in. It was just one of the ways Ross protected Smith.

A few more potholes later, and a hell of a lot of swearing, they finally arrived to the apartment complex. Nudging him slightly, Ross managed to wake Smith. "We're home Alex," Ross whispered to his boyfriend who was still half asleep.

"Can't you just carry me?" Smith asked in a sleepy voice. "Please?"

Ross laughed and helped Smith out of the car then proceeded to pick him up. One of Smith's hand looped around Ross' neck and one clung onto his tshirt. Ross' arms slid under Smith's back and thighs to secure him in place as they entered the building and ascend to their apartment. Very carefully, Ross carried the sleeping man into the lift and pressed floor three with his elbow as not to lose grip on Smith. The lift dinged to signal they reached their floor and Ross struggled to get his keys out his pockets when they left the lift. Eventually he managed to get a grip on them and bent down so he could unlock the door whilst still firmly holding Smith. Once inside the apartment, Ross delicately laid Smith down on their bed. Smith had taken off his shirt & jeans and gotten into bed by the time Ross turned around with his pyjamas on. Ross climbed in next to him, embracing the other man and reaching to turn off the lamp by the bed.

"Ross?" Smith whispered into the dark room.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight. You mean a lot to me, I really don't know what I'd do without you." Smith nervously laughed and turned to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. "I love you."

The two slowly fell asleep, completely wrapped up in each other.


End file.
